


should we kiss now (or what?)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: According to Ginny, And an infuriating smirk, F/M, First Kiss, Livan is an ass, Sexual Tension, She was none to blame, This was all his fault, With nice dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Fuck Livan. Fuck his dimples and his little infuriating smirk. This was all his fault.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny had a rule against hooking up with teammates, but _damn it_ this was totally not her fault.

Livan _freaking_ Duarte kept looking at the with those dimples and that infuriating smirk on his face. She had enough of his laughs and him speaking in another language because it wasn’t turning her on at all. Nope, not one bit.

No one was supposed to be here today so Ginny put in a few hours of workout. Then he strolled in with a towel around his waist and eyes up there Baker. **Must resist.**

He smiled at her with her dimples and Ginny had to keep herself from snapping.

She gave him a look but he just put his hands up as to say he came in peace. 

She rolled her eyes and tried to continue running but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. So she stopped and catched her breath before turning around, sending him an accusatory glare. The little fucker just smiled and returned.

That set Ginny off and she was in his space before she could think about it.

“Something funny Duarte?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to not laugh.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Ginny froze at those words and tried to hang on to the anger she just had. _She wasn’t not some teenage girl who just melted at some nice words. No matter how fucking adorable his dimples are and how shirtless he was right now._

“Did you just call me cute?”

Ginny was prepared to give a ten minute rant about why she wasn’t cute when he sighed and grabbed her face, bringing it towards his.

Ginny was not responsible for anything that happened after that. This was all Livan’s fault.

Him and those dimples and that infuriating smirk.


	2. three baseball players walk into a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip and Mike have very different reactions to the hookup

Ten days later and Ginny was still sneaking around with Duarte like a teenager. Her dad would probably be screaming a thousand different insults at her right now, but he was dead and Ginny didn’t like to think about it.  
.  
.  
.  
They had just won another game and were celebrating. Her, Mike, Blip, two other players, and _Livan_.

Ginny had just come back from the bar, cradling her drink in her hand and shaking her head at the guy who had just (lamely) tried to come on to her. _As if…_

She squeezed into between Blip and Lawson who were trading looks in front of her.

“Were you two talking about me?”

Another look was sent between the two of them before Mike put on a clueless expression and shrugged his shoulders, “No.”

Ginny switched her glare to Blip, knowing how easy it was to break him.

“We were just wondering who your friend was.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and Mike sighed at how easy to for Blip to start talking. 

“When was the last time you got laid, Rookie?”

Blip shook his head, obviously not wanting to hear the answer to that.

“None of your damn business, old man.”

Mike looked like he was about to say something else, but was caught off when Livan made some half-assed excuse about having to go to the restroom or something and Mike had to make room for him to get past.

Ginny sat still, trying to ignore him as his leg bumped against her knee.

Silence enveloped the three of them as Ginny looked around and bounced her knees. She started picking with her nails, needing something to focus on.

“Ginny….”

Blip’s voice drawled out with recognition, making Ginny wince internally.

“Blip.” She shot back without looking at him.

Lawson looked between the two of them confused, but didn’t say anything.

“Him?”

Ginny turned towards him, defense burning in her eyes and posture, “Yes, Blip, _him_. And you’re really the last person to judge me on who I choose to sleep with. You got some bones in your closet too. Or do you not remember, Brenda….?”

Blip held his hands, not wanting her to say anymore, “Woah, woah. Calm down. You did not have to bring Brenda up. No one’s judging you. I’m just surprised.”

“Wait….you and Duarte?”

Ginny whipped her face towards the other voice, sighing loudly.

“Why do you care?”

Mike took a swallow of his drink before responding, “I don’t. I’m just saying if you needed someone to help you blow off some steam, I could’ve helped.”

Blip choked on his drink, while Ginny sat there with a shocked look on her face.

She got up, moving quickly, “Well that’s it for the night. I will see you two at practice.”

She ran into Duarte on her way to the door and just pulled him along, rolling her eyes at the goofy grin on his face.

Blip ran his hands over his face then turned to look at Mike, “Seriously man?”

Mike shrugged, keeping his face blank.

“So who’s Brenda?”

Blip glared at him, but didn’t say anything else….for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this months ago and posted it on tumblr. now im posting it on here. hope you liked it. comments are nice.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was something I just wrote so there may be a lot of grammar issues. But let me know how you feel about it. Comments are nice.)


End file.
